High school Sweetheart, a Soulmate
by EdWaRd33
Summary: Bella Cullen moves to Forks with her parents. There she meets the Swans, Hales and Masen's. Follow her journey as she finds new friends and love. AH. Rated M for future lemons. Canon pairs


**A/N I know I know.. New Story. But when you have inspiration you should write it, right? ;)**

**This is a normal high school fic. In this story I try to write lemons. So rating M for it. I'm planning to update this at least once a week.**

**This has a little different families. Just warning!**

**This is all BPOV**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Forks. The place where we are now moving. My dad, Carlisle got a new job in this small town. So.. Here I am. Sitting in the back seat of my dad's Mercedes looking out of the window as the green forest goes thicker and thicker. Sigh.. But now.. Let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Cullen but I prefer Bella. I'm 17 years old and I'm the only child of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. We used to live in Chicago.

I think I look okay. I have wavy dark brown hair that almost goes to my hips and brown eyes. And all that comes from my mom. They say I get my personality from my dad.

Esme, my mom, is an interior designer. She usually works from home but sometimes she goes away for a couple of days to see how her projects are going. She's gentle, loving, particularly everything positive you can come up with. She's the mom everyone wishes for. As me, she has dark brown hair but it's a little shorter than mine and brown eyes.

Carlisle, my dad, is a surgeon. He works long hours but he still has a lot of time to do stuff with me and mom. He has blond hair that is always combed neatly and blue eyes. He is very outgoing and sweet. He told me once that he was the most awesome guy in school when he was in high school.

But now.. Back to this moment.. We just crossed the Forks sign.

"Oh Bella. Cheer up! This is a new beginning to all of us." mom said from the front seat. I smiled a little.

"Yeah. It's just different than back in Chicago." I say as I point to the green forest. She chuckles.

" You get used to it." She says smiling and turns back to the front.

10 minutes later we pull up to this huge white house. Or should I say mansion. It had three floors and the back of the was only glass.

"So what do you think?" My mom asked excited.

"It looks awesome, mom." I said and hugged her suddenly wanting a hug. I released after a minute and went search my new room.

"Third floor, honey! First door on the right!" Dad yelled. I walked to the third floor and saw three different doors. _First door on the right. Alright._ I opened the door and let out a casp. It was beautiful. The walls were painted light brown. There was door on the left corner of the room. I went to check it and found a bathroom. I closed the door and found double doors next to it. I opened the doors and jumped when the lights turned on. I guess they light themselves. Then my dad came in with couple of moving men carrying my furniture and boxes. Rest of the day went unpacking. I fell asleep around midnight. Tomorrow I'm starting in Forks High. Sigh...

**Next day**

I woke up when someone knocked on my door.

"Bella, honey. Time to wake up." Mom said from the door.

" 'kay..." I muttered still half asleep. Mom chuckled and turned on the lights.

" Come on. Breakfast is ready and your dad wants to see you before he leaves to work." Mom said and left the room. I got out of bed and put on my silk robe my mom bought me. I went downstairs. Dad was reading a newspaper on the dining table and drinking coffee.

" Morning dad." I said walked over to him and cave him a hug.

"Morning sweetie. Did you sleep okay?" He asked kissing my forehead._ Yes... My parents do stuff like that a lot. Makes me feel like 5 year old.._ I smiled and took a seat next to him.

"Yeah. It was weird at first but I got over it." I said as mom brought me a plate of pancakes with strawberries. _Yum!_

Dad left to work after finishing the paper and coffee. I finished my pancakes and went to shower and change. I put on my black skinny jeans, blue top, black sweater and white converse shoes. My hair was in soft waves.

I walked downstairs and after hugging my mom goodbye I went to carage. There was my Black ACS3 Turbo BMW F30. I got in and began to drive to school. _Oh boy..._

**Here it was. Read and review. **


End file.
